


Goldenheart

by lferion



Category: Gasoline - Halsey (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: There's something wrong with my code





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illumynare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumynare/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects. Image from Shutterstock

* * *

There's something wrong with my code. Celebroid entertainers are not supposed to have code-faults. I watch the pale gold bubbles of champaign in the glass, then I see them on the floor, the ceiling, frothing down the drain of the grey marble sink. Did I taste it? I am supposed to have all the appropriate sensors to imitate flesh-life. Human life. I am not Human. But machines can't do anything their programming won't allow. Waste is not allowed. Damaging myself is not allowed. I am a candle, burning, golden heart melting. Am I?

There is no waking. I cannot sleep.


End file.
